Truth Or Dare: Evil & Good
by LilliabellaMichelle
Summary: Team Evil & Team Good decide to play truth or dare at Magnus' apartment. In this: Jonathan is somewhat decent and Malec are still together.
1. The Game & Rating

**A/N: I know that I'm working on some other stories but I decided to write this because with two of my stories I have writer's block. I need help on two of them. If you have any interest in helping me with my problem, please PM me. Anyway- Please enjoy.**

CPOV: (Clary)

Everyone sits around Magnus' apartment. "Why are we here again?" Isabelle asks aloud. Everyone shrugs. "Great question. Well, it is for everyone except Alec and I. I live here!" Magnus exclaims.

"Well, then, since we're here and are literally just sitting here, why don't we play truth or dare?" Maia asks. Everyone thinks about it for a second. "Alright." We chorus. Magnus moves his furniture in the living room with a wave of his hand. We all sit in a circle.

I sit in the middle of Simon and Jace. Jace sits on my right and beside him is Jordan. Beside Jordan is Maia. Beside Maia is Alec. Beside Alec is Magnus. Beside Magnus is Jonathan. Beside Jonathan is Aline. Beside Aline is Helen. Beside Helen is Isabelle. Beside Isabelle is Simon. We make a rather large circle.

I'm uncomfortable with Jonathan here so I move closer to Jace. Jace holds me close. Jonathan winks at me. I shudder. "Why the hell is that _thing _here?!" I ask visciously and point at my brother. Jace growls at Jonathan who just smiles.

Everyone looks to Magnus. "Don't kill each other and as long as Jonathan behaves, he can stay." Magnus says, finishing the argument before it can begin. I sigh.

Magnus speaks, "This is my house, I shall start the game. Isabelle, truth or dare?" We all turn to Isabelle. "Hmm... Dare. I won't turn down a dare so make it good." Magnus smiles wickedly. Uh oh.

"I just so happened to be informed you never eat your own cooking. So, I dare you to cook some difficult food, without burning down my apartment mind you, and to eat every bit of it." We laugh at Isabelle's astonished face.

Then she stands up with her head held high. "Alright. I will." Then she goes to the kitchen. We wait for thirty minutes in an awkward silence. Iz comes back in the living room with a bowl of something green. We see little blobs of red and orange and brown. She sits down back in her spot and takes the first spoonful.

After eating this, she eats more. She forces it down her throat. After the bowl is finished she gags. "Why didn't anyone tell me my cooking is this terrible?" She asks us all accusingly. "We did!" We shout back at her.

"Alright. Remind to never cook again. Especially that spinach soup. Yuck." She wrinkles her nose in disgust and brings the bowl and spoon back in the kitchen. Then she comes back eating a mint.

"Alright," she starts as she sits back down. "Maia, truth or dare?" Maia thinks on the question. "Truth." "Do you love Jordan and how much?" Maia blushes a bit. "Yes and a hell of a lot." Jordan smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Magnus, truth or dare?" "Dare, little werewolf." She smiles. "I dare you to kiss Jace while you throw glitter on him." Jace looks faintly sick and Alec looks like he could kiss someone.

Magnus ignores Jace's look but studies Alec's. He takes off his vest. "Nope. And you all understand, that if you don't do a dare or answer a truth you have to remove one article of clothing, right?" He addresses all of us. We all nod our heads.

"Alright, now Clarissa, truth or dare?" Everyone looks at me. Let's see, if I choose dare Magnus might make me do something horrible. If I choose truth, well, it could still end badly but maybe not as badly. "T-truth." I stutter nervously. "Alright, who all have you kissed and how did it make you feel?" I freeze. Damn Magnus.

"Um... Do you mean outside of this room?" I ask. Please let it be outside of this room. Please, oh, please. "In and out of this room." Shit. I gulp and Jace tenses. "Well, there is Simon. It was nice. Like drinking cold lemonade on a hot day. And then there's Jace. Which is like a fire starting on the inside. And... And... And... um... I- I- I don't want to say..." Everyone fixes me with a glare telling me I have to say it. Jonathan just smirks.

"IkissdJnathnandihatditbcusittastdwrngtome" I mumble. "What was that, _sis_?" Jonathan says, almost mockingly. I glare at him. "I said," I turn to look at Magnus. "I kissed Jonathan and I hated it because it tasted wrong to me." "Tasted?" Everyone looks at me. I shrug.

"Jonathan, truth or dare?" I ask him. He answers immediately, "Dare." "I dare you to walk out the window. And just fall. Don't do anything except fall." Jonathan smiles as if he knows something I don't. Which he probably does.

He walks over to the window and steps off the ledge. I run over there, eager to see him seriously injured. He is standing on the ground like nothing happened. Damn him. He starts climbing the walls all the way back to the ledge. I back away and move over to Jace.

Jonathan enters the room again and faces Jace. "Brother, truth or dare?" Jace scowls at being called brother. "Dare. And I'm not your brother." My brother thinks for a minute. Then he looks at me and smirks.

"I dare you to switch spots with me for the rest of the night and to never move near your spot." Jace looks at me then at Jonathan. "Fine." He moves into Jonathan's spot. Jonathan comes and sits next to me. I move a bit closer to Simon.

Jace looks at Simon. "Truth or dare and you better not pick truth." Simon usually picks the one he is told not to pick. I don't know why he does, he just does. "Truth." "Whose blood have you drank? That includes Shadowhunters." Simon thinks.

"Well, you, Isabelle, Maureen. I think that's it." Simon answers. "You drank Isabelle's blood!?" Alec flips out. Magnus calms him down. "You also drank mine." Jonathan mentions to Si. "Yeah, but I don't count you." Jonathan frowns.

"Jordan, t or d?" The werewolf answers quickly. "Truth." Simon thinks of his question. "When I was with both Izzy and Maia, did you know I was with both of them?" The werewolf blushes. "Umm... uh..." He takes his shirt off. Maia laughs.

"Alec, truth or dare?" Alec mumbles something. "He said dare." Magnus clarifies. "Alright, I dare you to order chinese and give the delivery guy or girl your phone number, a wink, and a kiss on the cheek." Alec pales but says he'll do it. After order us some food, he writes his number down. We wait and wait.

Eventually the delivery person gets here. Alec opens the door to see a blond chic. She giggles at the sight of him. He takes the food then hands her his number and winks. He leans forward and kisses her cheek. He whispers something in her ear and she giggles and walks away. Alec closes the door and wipes his mouth.

"Thank Raziel I didn't give her my number." He hands out our food. Jonathan gets me mine. I thank him and get out my mu shu pork. Wait.. "Then whose number did you give her?" Alec looks up at me. "Oh, I gave her a dead man's." We all gape at him. He shrugs.

"Aline, truth or dare?" She thinks. "Dare." Alec smiles devilishly. "I dare you to kiss the hottest guy in the room." She scowls. "I'm lesbian." He nods his head. "We know. But still do it." She sighs and stands. "Alright." She studies each guy. She walks into the middle of the circle then stops. She kisses Magnus. "MAGNUS?!" We all exclaim. "Yeah, he's hot." She says.

The boys look at Magnus then at Aline. Then they look at all of us girls. We all nod our heads. Except Maia. "Not my type." She says. "Too sparkly." Magnus pouts for a minute but then returns to normal. "Helen, truth or dare, sweetie." Aline asks her girlfriend.

Helen thinks then answers in a melodic voice, "Truth." Aline looks around. Her eyes light up at Jonathan, Jace, and I. "Helen, who do you ship more? Clace or Jory? Or would that be Clonathan? Ok, I like Jory better. It sounds more normal. So, Clace or Jory?" Helen studies each of us. "Jory." I shudder. The horror, the horror. Jace growls.

"Alright, Jace, truth or dare?" Helen asks him. "Hmm... I'm eating so truth." "Is it true you were in love with Clary even when you thought you were related?" He sort of blushes but nods his head. "Magnus, truth or dare?" The warlock says dare.

"I dare you to dump your glitter all over Alec. All of it." Magnus smiles and Alec shakes in fear. Five minutes later and Alec is barely seen under the shimmering mess. He even coughs and a good deal comes out of his mouth. "Alright, Jonathan, truth or dare?" My brother says dare.

Magnus looks at Jace, to Jonathan, and finally at me. I gulp. Jace looks in the direction he's looking in and glares at Magnus. I'm worried. "Hmmm... Well, Jace can not kill me because this is _only_ a dare. Jonathan, I dare you to go into a closet with Clary and do something for ten minutes." I pale. Well, I get paler than I usually am.

Jonathan lets out a breath I didn't know he was holding. "Clarissa, look at me." I don't look at him. "Clary, please." I finally look up. His eyes show a bit of caring. "Do you want to do this or not." I shake my head no. He sighs and removes his shirt. Helen makes an 'awwww' sound.

I look down at the ground. "Clary, truth or dare?" Jonathan says softly. "Dare." I say just as softly. "I dare you to rate everyone in this room from 1 to 20." He says. I nod my head. "Jace gets a 20 because he's my boyfriend and super hot. Magnus a 18 because he has too much glitter/make-up and because he's with Alec. Alec a 17 because he's got the blue eyes, he's gay, and has a bit of an attitude." Alec stops me.

"I have a bit of an attitude? Have you see your boyfriend?" I look at Jace. "You're right he's a 18.5." Before Jace can protest, I continue. "Jordan is a 18. He's hot, can sing, but he's a werewolf and has Maia. Simon is a 16 because he's cold, cute, way too dorky, and has Isabelle. And he's a vamp.

"Izzy is a 18 because she's beautiful, but too tall, and she's a bit intimidating. She also has Simon. Maia is a 16. In my defense she's too sassy, she has Jordan, she's a werewolf, and she's too tall for me. Well, most of you are too tall. Aline is a 16. A 16 because she is too tall, lesbian, and she kissed my boyfriend and I have seen part of her bra. Awkward intros. Helen is a 16, you've got fairie blood and I'm not that fond of fairies, you're too tall, and you're lesbian." I finish.

Jonathan looks at me, "I think you left out someone, Clarissa." He says. Jace looks at us with malice, "Yeah, Clarissa, you forgot someone. Come on, do tell us what you think." Jace says it hatefully. I flinch. "Jnathn'sa19bcuzhe'smybrthrandhe'sevil" I say quickly. "Repeat that please, Ms. Fray." Magnus says. I sigh. "Jonathan's a 19 because he's my brother and he's evil." I say again.

An awkward silence settles over the room. I turn to Iz. "Truth or dare?" She smiles. "Well, I don't want to do a dare so truth." She says. "Do you love Simon?" She blushes and looks flustered. "Yes. I love Simon." Simon blushes. "I love you too, Izzy." He says. She kisses him but then we tell them to stop.

Aline talks before Izzy can. "Wait, did anyone realize Clary rated her brother higher than Jace?" Jace glares at Jonathan then at me. I look at Jonathan who's smiling a bit. He looks at me and his smile fades. Why the hell is he acting so nice and shit all of a sudden? "Ummm..." I say. I get up and walk to Magnus' spare room. I need to think. I don't hear anyone for a while. Then I hear to voices. Oh boy, the devil and the devil's ex friend. Jonathan and Jace.

**A/N: Soooo... what you think? And who do you like better, Clace or Jory? Please tell. And send me dares and questions for truths! Review!**

**~Lila Belle**


	2. Apologies & Returning To The Game

**Well, I know I haven't updated any of my stories in forever! I'm extremely sorry. After I was well again, I had to get stuff ready for school and then I got grounded from my electronics. It wasn't fun. I had to spend time with Jonathan, my brother, because my mom forced me to. Not the best thing in the world. Anyway, I'm going to try to update. Keyword: Try. **

**Thanks: For all the reviews. And I want to thank a guest by the name Your Fan. You really flattered me. I was so flattered I was blushing! So, thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Cassie Clare does. **

MPOV: (*Magnus!*)

When Clary leaves the room, an awkward silence grabs us in its mists. Jace and Jonathan head towards the redhead. I can only imagine how Jace feels. This must really be cutting him up from the inside out. Jonathan, the filthy bastard, is probably filled with as much glee a person like him can feel. I don't even know how Clary's going to handle this.

"Do you think we'll still be able to play Truth or Dare when they get back?" I ask, hoping to be rid of the horrid silence. Everyone shakes their heads. I just pout. Why should our lovely game be ruined by Clarissa's foolishness. I was having fun. Hmph!

CPOV: (Clary)

I wait for the boys to go away but they just get closer. I lie down on the bed and face the wall. I can't bear to face Jace right now. I can't believe that I rated my _brother, my evil brother, _higher than my own boyfriend. Now that I think about it, I really should apologize. Or rate Jace back to 20 to save my ass.

The door opens and I assume the fetal position. Safer to keep my emotions together, as well as myself. I hear footsteps approach me but the voices have already stopped so I can't really tell who is who. Someone sits down at the end of the bed while I can see the shadow of the other on the wall. They're both near me. "Clary, what was that about? Why did you rate us like that? I'm your boyfriend! He's your evil brother!" Jace exclaims. I realize he's the one on the bed.

I sit up and look into his golden eyes. All I see is heartbreak. I slowly feel guilt creep into my heart. "I don't know. And I'm sorry. I- I wasn't thinking. So, uh, how about we go back to the game." I suggest, trying to get back into my boyfriend's good graces. Jace sighs heavily. "Alright." I watch as Jace gracefully moves from the bed to the door, only turning back to glare at the being standing before me.

I stay sitting on the bed. I look up at my brother. "What?" I ask sharply. He looks at me with unseeing eyes. Either he's possessed or he's oiling the gears in his brain so they'll actually work for once. I finally see a spark in his eyes. A small spark but a spark none the less. "I'm sorry. I had told you I would try to become a better brother and hopefully your friend. I failed and hurt you. Could you ever forgive me, Clary?"

My eyes widen. Now he wants forgiveness?! I study his face, searching for any hints that he's trying to deceive me. "I'll think about it." We go back into the living room. I look at Isabelle with a pleading look. She clears her throat and turns to her brother. "Alec, truth or dare?" Alec thinks on it. "Dare."

She smiles, her eyes filled with wicked glee. "I dare you to-"

**A/N: Well, what should Isabelle dare Alec to do? Do you think Jonathan is trying to deceive Clary? Do you think she'll ever forgive him? How do you think Jace feels? Please review! And sorry it wasn't that long. **

**~Lila Belle**


End file.
